


Rule 23

by JessBakesCakes



Series: Gibbs/Jenny: Drabbles 20in20 [18]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule 23 was simple. “Never mess with a Marine’s coffee if you want to live.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule 23

Rule 23 was simple. “Never mess with a Marine’s coffee if you want to live.” In Paris, Gibbs had accidentally taken a sip out of Jenny’s to go cup one too many times, so she decided to start drinking it black to avoid her imminent fate.

It was an easily justified change, especially with the rule in place. She actually liked the taste and the smell of the black coffee in the morning.

But mostly, she liked that she could steal a sip of his (and even leave some of her lipstick on the side of the mug) without incident.


End file.
